Racing the Wolf
by It's a Jacob Thing
Summary: How far will Bella go to get concert tickets? J/B/P Rated M, language, sexual situations and content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing twilight...just the plot. If I owned Jake, I wouldn't be here but on a secluded island with him waiting on me hand and paws...

This story is written mostly in BPOV. There will be some POV changes once in a while and they will be noted.

Racing the Wolf

Ch. 1

BPOV

I'd wanted those tickets. And Paul had them. He always got the good tickets to any concert or event before they went on sale because his best friend James was the event coordinator for Pacific Northwest Productions. He would call Paul and tell him who was coming and when and get him the best seating available. It wasn't fair.

I'd offered to buy these particular tickets from Paul when I heard the band was coming to Washington, but Paul refused. He knew I'd been dying to get tickets even before they announced Metallica's tour schedule.

I'd wanted to take Jake to the concert so we could spend some time together. Just the two of us. No parents. No pack. No work.

How was I going to get Paul to surrender those tickets? I needed to think of something, and soon. The concert date was only a week away and Jake and a few of the pack were getting ready to open their new auto shop. Once the shop was open we wouldn't have many days off together. I was still working part-time at Newton's and had started full time at the new bakery in Forks two weeks ago, _and_ I had enrolled in evening college classes that were going to start in three weeks. We just weren't going to have a lot of free time between us to actually plan anything. So I wanted, no, needed this night with Jake before life took over.

I sat at my computer finishing my online registration when I got a text from Jake.

**Hey beautiful. Bonfire tonite 2****nd**** beach 9pm. Can you come?**

I couldn't believe my luck. There was always alcohol and heavy drinking among the pack at the bonfires and even if the wolves couldn't stay drunk, they could get quite loose for a little while. It just might be long enough to give me an edge with Paul.

I sent Jake a reply.

**Hey baby. Sure can, the pack too?**

I got an immediate response. Jake must have been waiting for my answer.

**Yea, all except Leah. Something about a 'hot date'.**

Hmm, Leah on a hot date. That must be code for PMS or something; I'd have to ask Jake about it later. You never could tell with her. Some day she was pleasant to be around, the next you didn't want to be in the same universe with her. I felt bad for the pack sometimes, but they managed to get along with her for the sake of the tribe.

**Ok, see you in a few. Love you.**

**Great. Love you too.**

I glanced back at the time, it was almost 8. I finished my online paperwork and shut down the computer and went to my closet to pull out some clean clothes to wear to the bonfire and headed for the shower.

Once I was done showering, I got dressed, put my hair in a loose braid, grabbed a box from the pantry and headed out the door to the beach. My apartment was only a few blocks from the beach and since it was a nice night, I decided to walk the short distance.

As I rounded the last stand of trees I saw the fire had already been lit and most of the gang was there, drinks in hand. I needed to know that Paul was here too, preferably drunk or on his way to it. I had my secret weapon ready and wasn't afraid to use it.

I was so focused on looking for Paul and trying to think of exactly how I could muster those tickets from him, I didn't hear Jake come up behind me until his warm hands found my waist. His hot breath tickled my neck as he spoke quietly, nuzzling the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"And just where do you think you are going?" He pulled me back against his hard chest as his arms enveloped me. I set the box down in the sand.

"Mmm, I was looking for you." I turned around in his arms and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I missed you baby." I pulled back to look into his eyes. He held my face tenderly in his hands and began to kiss me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted his lips with mine, sighing contentedly as he curled his tongue around mine. God I loved this man. He was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I didn't know what I would do without him. He ran a hand from my waist to the back of my neck, and pulled me in for another kiss, this time deepening it. His scent filled my nose and mouth, and made my brain go fuzzy and my legs weak. What this man could do to me with just a kiss.

Jake picked up the box I had set down and eyed me curiously. I smiled and gave him a sultry wink. He knew then what was in the box. We walked to the driftwood logs some of the guys had drug over to use for seating and made ourselves comfortable. Jake put the box down next to the cooler and sat on the ground using the log as a back rest and pulled me down to sit in front of him. I leaned back against his warm chest as his arms wrapped around me. Sam and Jared were already there with their girlfriends Emily and Kim. Embry was dragging out more wood to put on the fire so we could keep the fire going most of the night. Claire was sitting with Shannon, Seth's girlfriend. Embry's girlfriend Kryss had to work late, but said she would be here when her shift ended at 9:30.

Quil and Seth showed up minutes later with a long rope drug between them and dropped it on the ground. I wondered what they were going to do with the rope. I could use that rope to tie up Paul and take those tickets. I'd wait until he was passed out, which wouldn't be for that long with the werewolves ability to burn off alcohol and most drugs very quickly, I mused silently. I giggled to myself enjoying the visual.

"What's so funny?" Jake leaned over my shoulder and peered into my eyes.

"Nothing. Well, ok, it's something, but I will tell you about it later." I didn't want Jake to know what I was planning until I had all the details worked out. I wasn't going to jeopardize my chances of getting those tickets.

"Hey, guys, who is up for a game of tug-o-war?" Quil's excitement evident in his voice.

"Uh, Quil, don't you think that's a bit unfair, you know, you guy's having the distinct disadvantage of being stronger than us humans?" I really had no desire to play that particular game with a bunch of muscle-bound werewolves, unless… they were drunk. Really, really drunk.

"Why don't we play truth or dare? That way everyone can play and no one gets rope burns." I was hoping this would work.

"Which version do you want to play?" Jake pulled me back against his chest as he asked me.

"How about take-a-dare? Is everyone ok with that?" I knew this version was riskier than the standard one, but I was crossing my fingers. To start the game, everyone needed to slam a shot of their choice and then choose a number out of a hat. The highest number went first. The object was if you took the truth and decided you didn't want to answer the question, you had to take a dare out of the can. If you refused the dare you had to slam 2 shots, or in the case of the wolf's high metabolism, an entire bottle of the hard stuff. It would take much so more than just one bottle of Jack or Absolute to get a wolf buzzing. And that was my plan.

"Sounds like fun. I'll get the drinks out. Hey Seth baby, throw more wood on the fire," Shannon said. She was still new to the whole pack dynamics, but was fitting in very well.

"Anything for you babe." Seth was so whipped.

After all the drinks were passed around and more wood on the already raging fire, we settled close so we could hear each other and be heard. This was not a game one wanted to not be paying attention to. Quil and Claire found that out the last time we played the hard way when they started making out to the point of oblivion. Paul had taken a dare from Jared to grope Claire from behind while Quil had his tongue down her throat. Neither one of them had seen it coming. Claire said she swore that Quil's hands were all over her, and when Paul reached under the back of her shirt to unsnap her bra to cop a feel from behind he met with Quil's hands and the jig was up. Quil chased Paul half way down the beach before he caught him and a fight ensued. Both men returned with black eyes and cut lips. Paul didn't care that he was feeling up someone else's girl, it was only a dare. He didn't have a steady girlfriend, and he always said he'd take whatever he could get form whoever he could get it from.

Sam reached behind him and picked up a coffee can with the numbers in it and passed it around, making sure everyone took a single number and didn't cheat.

"So who has the mark?" Sam asked.

"I do, so everyone take your shots," Shannon said. Seth looked like he'd seen a ghost. I giggled quietly.

We downed our liquid courage and waited for Shannon to pick her first victim.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing Twilight, only my newly created plots. If I owned Jake I wouldn't let him take his shirt off for anyone else but me…ever…..

**Racing the Wolf**

**Ch.2**

**BPOV **

We finished slamming our drinks just as Paul and Kryss made their way to the fire circle.

"Hey Kryss. Paul. You guys are just in time. Drink up," I said handing an unlabeled bottle of clear liquid to Paul. Emily handed Kryss her shot and we watched as she swallowed it in one gulp, wincing as she shook her head in disgust. Paul took the offering without looking at it and downed the entire contents of the bottle quickly. He made a face when he realized what it was he had just drunk.

"You know Bella, if you wanted to get me all to yourself and have your wicked way with me all you had to do was tell me. Then you wouldn't have to resort to using Old Quil's rez moonshine just to get me drunk so you can get what we all know you want. It wouldn't have been that hard baby…you and I _both_ know I got what you want," he said as he licked his lips in what he perceived as a seductive gesture and then wiped his forearm across his moist mouth. And _smiled_. The fucker smiled at me like he knew what I was up to. Damn! I just had to keep my goal in sight.

I wanted nothing to do with Paul physically. I wasn't attracted to him that way, hell I wasn't the least bit attracted to him at all. He was a wolf, a rogue, definitely a predator in his own right but I wasn't interested in him in the least. I felt Jake's body shift and become tense behind me as a warning growl bubble up in his warm chest behind me. I took both of my hands and grabbed Jake's, entwining my fingers into his and squeezing hard. His eyes locked hard on Paul, almost daring him to make a move.

It was no secret that Jake and Paul didn't get along well. Paul was a womanizer, a manipulator, and a man-whore if you will. He did what he wanted, with who he wanted and it didn't matter if he broke a few hearts along the way getting there. It was probably the main reason he never found the right girl to settle with. Not since Rachel, one of Jake's older twin sisters, did he consider finding himself with the same woman for more than a few days. He didn't want to feel like that again…ever.

Paul and Rachel met when they were still in high school. They used to hang out together, go on family picnics, and eventually they began dating. They were so in love with each other. They did everything together and everyone who knew them just had the feeling that they were going to marry when the time was right. Paul was head over heels for Rachel. He opened doors for her, helped her wash dishes after dinner, even folded her laundry exactly the way she wanted. Everything was perfect between them. That was, until she decided to move to Hawaii so she could go to college. After their mother, Sarah Black died, Rachel and Rebecca couldn't stand to be in La Push, let alone remain in the little home they grew up in. It held too many memories of Sarah, and they felt gravely cheated of the one loved one that should have been around for many more years. Sarah would never be there to help her daughters plan their weddings. She would never hold her grandchildren. She would never see Jake graduate high school and get married. She would never again be with them. The bitterness the twins had was palpable. Rebecca moved to Florida, became a nurse and married an EMT she met while working in a hospital.

So Rachel left her family, her friends, and she left Paul. Paul hadn't been the same guy since. He began drinking excessively; started having sex with random women, not caring if they were married or otherwise attached; getting into fights both in public and with pack members. Shortly after Rachel left, Paul started in on Jake daily; constantly wanting him to call Rachel and ask her when she was coming back and to tell her he loved her and that he couldn't be without her, that he forgave her for leaving like she did and that he would change and be the man she wanted him to be. She wouldn't take Paul's phone calls. He stayed with Billy and Jake for a few weeks after Rachel had moved away. It was when Paul's drinking and man-whoring and fighting got to be too much for Billy to deal with that he finally asked Paul to find another place to live.

"It's ok baby, he's just flirting; you know what an ass he is. He's just jealous of what you have and he can't. You know where my heart lies." I turned onto my hip and leaned into his chest to face him and placed my hands on either side of Jake's face, cupping it gently and placing my lips against his. I drew his attention back to me with soft kisses along his lips as he closed his eyes and sighed sensually into my mouth. I began working my way across his jaw and neck, flicking my tongue across the beating pulse hidden under his silky tan skin. Jake's breathing quickened as he responded to my ministrations by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him, placing a few kisses if his own on my neck working his way back to my mouth and plunging his tongue to do dominate my own. He tasted so good…

"God you two, get a room already!" Sam said, as the rest of the group started whistling and catcalling. We broke apart and I resettled myself in front of Jake, his arms still possessively around my waist, and an occasional glare thrown at Paul who just smirked and ignored us.

"Ok, ok, everyone. Let's get it started already!" Shannon giggled; she was such a light-weight when it came to drinking. Seth had that look of lust in his eyes already and most of us knew they were going to be leaving the game far sooner than Shannon wanted.

"Mmmm, Emily. Truth or dare?" Shannon wasted no time.

"Uh, Truth," she said as she looked at Sam.

"If you go the chance to make anyone here your slave for 48 hours, who would it be?"

"Oh, wow. Uh... Hmmm. I think I would have to say Quil. He owes me for so much." Emily said with a delighted smirk on her face.

"Hey! I resent that Emily! What did I do to deserve that?" Quil asked indignantly.

"Oh, I don't know, how about the time you and the boys _ruined_ the garden I planted last spring? Or maybe the time you came over while on patrol and ate Sam's entire birthday cake? Or the time you brought over that girl from school and…" Emily was getting a kick out of ribbing Quil.

"Alright, alright. Point taken, geesh, give a guy a break. I told you I was sorry for the garden, even helped you replant it AND bought Sam a new cake…" Quil began defending himself.

"But that wasn't the point Quil…"

"God, you two. Give it a rest already. Over and done with. I hope." Jared murmured the last part quietly.

"Quil, your turn." I said.

"Embry, buddy, you know the drill. Truth or dare?" Quil said with an evil smirk.

"Dare, _buddy_, bring it!" Embry had a steel look in his eyes and I think he was feeling quite adventurous tonight. Usually he chose truth; he wasn't much of a dare person. I think he'd been hanging out with Quil way too much; his personality was starting to rub off on him.

"Put this blindfold on, spin in a circle until you are dizzy and kiss the first person you touch. Even if it's a guy!" Quil chirped.

Embry got up, walked a little ways from the fire, put the blindfold on and began to spin around. He spun for almost 3 minutes before he began to wobble. He stopped, and reaching out his hands started to feel for the first person. We all giggled and whistled as he got closer to Paul and Seth. I was choking I was laughing so hard. I felt Jake nuzzle the back of my neck and moaned quietly in enjoyment as I watched Embry fulfill his dare.

We watched Embry feel for the first person and he ended up grabbing Kryss and kissed her on the lips much to her extreme delight. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue across his lips startling Embry, who wasn't expecting it, since he couldn't see who he was kissing. He yanked off the blindfold and returned Kryss's passionate kiss properly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing Twilight...just the plot. This story is written mostly in BPOV. There may be some POV changes once in a while and if so they will be noted. Rated M for situations, language and adult content. Non cannon.

**Racing the Wolf**

**Ch. 3**

_We watched Embry feel for the first person and he ended up grabbing Kryss and kissed her on the lips much to her extreme delight. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue across his lips startling Embry, who wasn't expecting it, since he couldn't see who he was kissing. He yanked off the blindfold and returned Kryss's passionate kiss properly._

"Whoa, I was worried there for a minute, thought I was gonna end up kissing Paul or something hideous like that. I'm so glad it was you, you're way better looking baby." Embry said once they finished their kiss, his face slightly blushing.

Kryss licked her lips and giggled. "And it's a damn good thing you _didn't_ kiss Paul…or I'd have to send you in for a series of rabies shots and have you neutered." She glared in Paul's direction. Paul had a self-satisfied look on his face as if the comment had no effect on him.

Embry sat down next to Kryss pulling her into his lap and took a long pull from his beer. "Seth, dude, your next. Truth or dare."

"Dare." Seth looked at Embry with a crooked smile.

"I dare you to call the Forks Police station and pretend to have phone sex with whoever answers it, and put it on speaker so we can _all_ hear it," Embry said with a straight face.

"Sure, just give me _your phone_ Embry, I left mine at home." Seth was being cool about this dare. He turned to look at Shannon with lust in his eyes.

"It's a good thing we've been practicing for this kind of thing, huh Shanny?" Seth had a gleam in his eye as he turned his attention back to Embry waiting for him to hand over his phone. Shannon sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

Embry looked over at me and winked. Wait. What? No no no no no. Oh. My. God! If Charlie answers that phone… My face immediately got hot. I couldn't believe this dare. And poor Seth had to do it. The guys were laughing so hard. Most of the girls giggled. I just groaned. I could feel the rumbling laughter coming from Jake seated behind me. I turned a little so I could see his face. I couldn't believe he would think this was funny. Charlie was going to _kill_ me if he ever found out.

Jake just smiled at me. "Relax Bells, it's only a game. Besides Charlie won't know who called, if Seth can figure out how to block the number on Embry's phone."

I never would have believed sweet innocent Seth would have had the balls to do something like this. Ok, maybe he wasn't quite as innocent as I wanted to believe, he was after all a grown man but I still thought of him as the kid brother I never had. I knew I was going to hear about this from Charlie, I cringed at the thought.

Embry handed over the phone and we watched as Seth punched on the keys and held the phone out so we could all hear it. He made a sign to everyone to remain quiet. We all held our breaths. Oh no, for the love of god, please don't let Charlie answer the phone.

"_Forks Police department. How can I direct your call?"_

"Hey there big boy. Are you all alone tonight?" Seth said in a husky dripping voice. Shannon had her face hidden behind her hands in embarrassment.

"_Forks Police Department. Do you have an emergency?" _

"Oh I have an emergency officer. And I bet you are just the man in uniform to help me out with it." Seth didn't falter once.

"_Who is this?" _ Someone choked back a laugh. And a couple of people snickered.

"What are you wearing handsome?" Seth started rubbing his hands down his chest as he started getting into booty call mode.

"_Now just wait a minute buster. I'll have you know that you are committing a felony misdemeanor buddy prank calling the police department." _ I cringed as I held back my laughter. This was too much. Charlie would have my ass in a sling if he found out I witnessed this.

"Oh officer, I _assure_ you this is no prank. So tell me baby, do you like it hard and deep?" Seth walked over so that he was now facing Shannon, thrusting his hips in her direction with desire in his dark eyes. It was like watching your baby brother perform live porn in public. I _so_ did not want to see this. Someone please just turn it off before I am scarred for life.

"Baby, mmmm come now, show me how you use that long hard night stick. I'll be your bad boy, I'll even let you handcuff me in the backseat. Mmmmm, oh yeah baby, just like that, harder baby, oh yes baby, harder, harder! Oh god yes, right there, ohhhh." Shannon was beyond embarrassment, she went from red to pale. I figured she and Seth had done this a few times; I mean he was getting kinda hot, in a just-a-friend kinda way.

_"What the…you little…Hey Chief Swan...Charlie, I think you need to come listen to this…"_ The guys were sputtering and spewing beer, trying so hard not to laugh and give the joke away. I panicked as soon as I heard the officer call for my dad and jumped up, grabbed the cell phone from Seth and closed it as fast as I could and threw it towards Embry and sat back down hard; well more like fell down, my legs were shaking with the fear that my father may have witnessed our little bit of 'fun'.

Everyone erupted in uncontrolled fits of laughter. They thought it was grand. Yea, just wait until Charlie finds out who…oh god just kill me now.

I mimicked Shannon's body language and groaned, but for a different reason. Oh shit this was getting deep, and the fact the officer had just called _my dad_ to listen to the offending caller just made it all the more hilarious...for everyone else. I was mortified.

"Bells, you ok baby?" I could feel Jake's warm arms around me tighten as he nuzzled my neck. I lifted my head and turned to look at him.

"Are you nuts? Calling the Forks P.D. and pranking them? I will be lucky if Charlie doesn't find out arrest me, or Seth! And then he'll find out who called and Seth is going to end up being a wolf-skin rug in front of our fireplace…" I was freaking out, almost hyperventilating.

"Bells, relax and breathe. Charlie isn't going to find out. And if he does, well then, he does." Jake shifted me around so that I was straddling his lap and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I felt the tension slowly start to ease and my breathing evened out as I took a deep breath and exhaled. Jake was right. The call didn't last more than a minute or two and there really wasn't a reason for me to be so paranoid.

Seth took his place next to Shannon and tried to comfort her embarrassment. He was going to be in the doghouse when they got home, I could just see it. Shannon just stared at the fire, unable to believe Seth had given away the one secret she thought no one else in the pack knew. I bet more people knew about it than she thought. No secrets with-in the pack mind, it was impossible.

"Uh, Bella, Truth or Dare." I jerked around at the sound of my name. Seth was having a hard time getting the words out. Shit! I wondered why. Could it have been because he had just…oh I wasn't going there.

"Well after what I just witnessed, I think I will take Truth." I didn't want to be embarrassed any more than I already was and I didn't have any skeletons in my closet or secrets to hide, so Truth was safe…right?

"What is your wildest sexual fantasy and who is it with?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face I had never seen before. What the hell were these guys drinking? Ok, time to stop being such a light weight! He wanted me to tell the "Truth", well here it comes baby!

"My wildest sexual fantasy, hmm…oh that's easy. To be sitting in a quiet park reading and have a guy come up behind me, put his hand over my mouth, tell me to close my eyes as he tells me how hot and horny he is and how badly he wants to take me, he tells me to keep my eyes closed and not to open them for any reason and leads me to his car and drives back to his place or takes me to a secluded area where he slowly strips me naked, lays me down and caresses my most private areas with only his tongue. And when he is most certain I have had mine, not once or twice, but until I am begging for him to enter me, he fucks me hard and deep until I can't walk and shoots his hot cream deep inside me."

I swallowed as I took a breath and glanced over my shoulder at Jake. I had forgotten for a fraction of a moment he was behind me listening intently. His eyes had grown dark with need and I felt him clutch me closer to him and felt his arousal as I described my wicked thoughts. I was giving him ideas, and it made my panties wet just thinking about it and I knew he was going to try to find a way to make my fantasy come true.

I looked back at Seth. His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was hanging open and I had to laugh. Well he asked! The girls giggled and some of the guys whistled and I took a drink of my beer, I knew I was blushing and tried to will it away.

"Well fuck me hard, Bella does have quite an imagination." Paul was sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk graced his lips. Shit! He doesn't think he can take advantage…does he?…no he wouldn't, not knowing Jake is very possessive of me. It was time to put on my brass ones.

"Oh, Paul you have no idea what my imagination is capable of coming up with. I think you would be rather surprised." I could feel Jake growl deep in his chest and knew I had to do some damage control. I was baiting Paul for a reason and didn't want Jake to misunderstand the reason why. I turned around to Jake and straddled his lap, taking his face in my hands and placing a kiss on his lips and whispered in his mouth so only he would hear. "I need you to trust me Jake." He nodded as he leaned into the kiss.

I could feel him relax and kiss me back sliding his tongue between my lips deepening it and dominating my mouth. I ground my hips into his for a moment just to make sure I had his attention on me and was rewarded with feeling his erection pressed against the fabric covering my heat. His arms wrapped around me tightly as if he could shield me from the outside world. Our tongues danced for a few moments and I realized it was my turn in the game. I pulled back and gave Jake another peck on the lips turned to face the group and cleared my throat. It was show time.

"Oh Paul." I was about to taunt a wild animal and I knew it. "Truth. Or. Dare." I don't think I have his attention yet. "Or should I just save you the trouble and ask you a Truth question?" Yep, let's just poke him with a stick while I'm at it, see if he bites.

Paul looked up at me with a predatory smile. I smiled right back.

"Well Princess, I know what you're after and you won't get it. Not this way." What was he insinuating? He didn't think I had the hots for him did he? If he did, boy was he in for a rude awakening. Jake was the only one I wanted, and the only one who was going to have me. "What's the matter Paul, afraid of a 125 pound girl? What could I possibly do to you that you couldn't protect yourself from? What are you afraid of, really? It's only a game." I felt the growl begin again in Jake's chest and reached back with my hand to rub his chest in a calming matter. The rumbling growl didn't stop completely, but did subside a bit.

"Paul just chose, get it over with and keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. Or you could always leave." Jake didn't like how Paul was talking to me and wasn't afraid to say something.

"Naw, I think I will stay. I have nothing to lose. Besides, you'd miss me." Arrogant to the end, Paul was going to hand over those tickets one way or another.

"Well, which is it gonna be Paul? Let's get the show on the road. Come on, people are waiting." I reached back and took another unmarked bottle out of the box and held it in my lap, as I knew Paul would pick 'Truth'; he wasn't going to just hand over the tickets just because I dared him to, and he was going to have to slam the entire bottle. And I wasn't going to dare him to either, he wouldn't anyway and it would be too easy even if he did; no, I wanted him to _lose_ those tickets.

"Princess, I will take that bottle, _and_ I pick _Dare_." He reached out and took the bottle, downing half of it in one swallow with a self-satisfied smirk. I had to pick up my chin from the ground. Did he really just do that?

"Uh, ok then, Dare it is." Think fast girl, this wolf was on the hunt.

**~*RtW*~**

**AN:** _I do __**not**__ condone in any way shape or form prank calling a police department for __**any**__ reason. This was done strictly for humor in this story and if it bothers you, I'm sorry._

This chapter was giving me a headache and my muse suddenly decided to vaca on me. Until it returns, this story may be on hold. If anyone has any ideas to help out, please feel free to PM me and let me know your ideas and I will give you credit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Twilight…not mine…Jake…also not mine *sigh* Just the plot bunnies and their cousins the dust bunnies that inhabit my brain…**

**Story is told in BPOV, if that changes, it will be noted. Rated M for a reason! 18 and over highly recommended. AU, some OC, non-cannon.**

**Racing the Wolf**

**Chapter 4**

"_Paul just chose, get it over with and keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. Or you could always leave." Jake didn't like how Paul was talking to me and wasn't afraid to say something. _

"_Naw, I think I will stay. I have nothing to lose. Besides, you'd miss me." Arrogant to the end, Paul was going to hand over those tickets one way or another. _

"_Well, which is it gonna be Paul? Let's get the show on the road. Come on, people are waiting." I reached back and took another unmarked bottle out of the box and held it in my lap, as I knew Paul would pick 'Truth'; he wasn't going to just hand over the tickets just because I dared him to, and he was going to have to slam the entire bottle. And I wasn't going to dare him to either, he wouldn't anyway and it would be too easy even if he did; no, I wanted him to lose those tickets. _

"_Princess, I will take that bottle, and I pick Dare." He reached out and took the bottle, downing half of it in one swallow with a self-satisfied smirk. I had to pick up my chin from the ground. Did he really just do that? _

"_Uh, ok then, Dare it is." Think fast girl, this wolf was on the hunt._

He sat there and stared at me with a huge smile on his face. I swallowed heavily and closed my eyes for a moment to think. It was like my brain quit functioning; I wasn't coming up with a single thing and it was killing me. Think think think think…Oh, wait I know…maybe…

"Paul, I dare you to make out with the last person you ever thought you'd make out with…for ten minutes. And it has to be someone here, from this group." That should shut him up, right? Knock him off his high and mighty ass…

He looked at me and smiled even wider and licked his lips. What the hell? I looked around at the other girls here and noticed Sam glaring at me while trying to keep Emily out of Paul's sight, Jared putting himself between Paul and Kim, Seth was still trying to convince Shannon that no one knew about their phone sexcapades, Quil had Claire's lips captured between his own, and Kryss was sitting on Embry's lap with his arms around her protectively and an angry look on his face. Jake was still behind me and I could feel his arms tighten around my waist as Paul's gaze met mine.

"Make out with the _last person_ I ever thought of for ten minutes, huh? Hmmm, let me think for just a moment." Paul had crossed his arms and perched his chin on his hand as he mockingly pondered his quarry. He made a show of looking at each of the girls and their respective partners, and then looked back at me. Shit! Shit! Shit! No no no no… He wouldn't…would he?

Paul's look didn't go unnoticed as I heard Jake growl and felt his arms tightened possessively around me; I leaned into his embrace trying to let him know Paul couldn't take me away from him, nor would his actions, whatever they may be, sway my heart. I leaned my head back against Jake's neck and felt his warm breath on my across my temple and his hand reaching just high enough for his thumb to graze the underside of my breast. My breathing quickened as I felt a jolt of electricity flow through me and make my entire body tingle.

And _that_ didn't go unnoticed to Paul. He continued to stare at me and his eyes took on a dark hungry look. I swallowed nervously. Wait. Why was I nervous? I had nothing to be nervous about. I was Jake's.

Paul took a step towards me and held out his hand like he expected me to go with him willingly.

"Back off Lahote!" Jake growled louder and his grip on me started to get uncomfortable.

"Jake, stop, let go." I whispered as I elbowed him to get his attention. I could feel Jake start to tremble and his grasp was now getting painful. I didn't want him to fight Paul, he wasn't worth it, nor did I want to be between the two of them if they phased. Emily was the proof that it wouldn't end pretty if you got caught too close.

"Relax Black, it's just a game. Or is it Princess?" Paul still had his hand held out to me. I glared at him not wanting him to know he did frighten me just a bit. I pushed away from Jake slightly as he released his grip enough for me to move out of his embrace.

"Wait…I said the last person you would ever make out with." It suddenly dawned on me he was playing me.

"Well you certainly aren't the _first_ person I would choose to make out with now are you. So you end up being the _last_ person I would make out with. So come on Princess let's get this over with. It is your dare you know. Or are you afraid you might like it?" A huge smirk graced his face as he pretended patience while I made up my mind.

I turned to look at Jake and my heart nearly broke. He no longer looked angry…he looked very sad. I was going to have a time making this up to him and I only hope he would understand and forgive me once he knew.

"Yes it is _only_ a game. And I _won't_ enjoy it one bit so don't go getting all king shit about it either Paul." I started to stand up and my momentum was interrupted by a different pair of warm hands. Jake pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine as he claimed my tongue in a dominating dance. I fell limp against his body as he supported me by wrapping his strong arms around me. His mouth was warm and inviting as he demanded more from me, his strong arms flexed as he slowly massaged my back and shoulders down to my waist. I was euphoric. Moaning into his mouth I entwined my hands in his hair, no longer caring there was an audience watching.

"Eh hmm. Uh, I think it's _my_ dare to make out with the Princess Black." Paul actually sounded _jealous_.

We continued kissing until we were breathless, ignoring Paul's comment. Jake pulled back first trying to catch his breath and looked into my eyes. "I trust you Bells. But so help me if he does _anything_ else…" he clutched me tighter and with a final squeeze let me go.

I couldn't resist pressing my lips to his once more before leaving his embrace and facing Paul.

A/N: check out alisonnicolee's story 'dancing in the rain'…you might find it interesting…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own absolutely zero things related to Twilight…except for my own wicked imagination when it comes to placing the characters in certain situations… (Love you Jake!) Story is told in BPOV, if that changes, it will be noted. Rated M for a reason! 18 and over highly recommended. AU, some OC, non-cannon.**

**I cannot believe how many people are now reading this story! 460+ views and they are still coming…just since the last chapter posted, yay! (If only the reviews matched in number, oh well upward and onward)**

**Racing the Wolf**

**Chapter 5**

_"Yes it is only a game. And I won't enjoy it one bit so don't go getting all king shit about it either Paul." I started to stand up and my momentum was interrupted by a different pair of warm hands. Jake stood up quickly and pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine as he claimed my tongue in a dominating dance. I fell limp against his body as he supported me by wrapping his strong arms around me._

_His mouth was warm and inviting as he demanded more from me, his strong arms flexed as he slowly massaged my back and shoulders down to my waist. I was euphoric. Moaning into his mouth I entwined my hands in his hair, no longer caring there was an audience watching._

_"Eh hmm. Uh, I think it's my dare to make out with the Princess, Black." Paul actually sounded jealous._

_We continued kissing until we were breathless, ignoring Paul's comment. Jake pulled back first trying to catch his breath and looked into my eyes. "I trust you Bells. But so help me if he does anything else…" he clutched me tighter and with a final squeeze let me go._

_I couldn't resist pressing my lips to his once more before leaving his embrace and facing Paul._

I stood and faced him with a scowl. His hand still held out to me as if he expected me to take it enthusiastically. I ignored his proffered hand and stared him in the face. The smirk never left nor did his eyes leave mine as he stepped back and held his arm out pointing the way to an empty space on the driftwood only a few feet away. As my eyes followed in the direction he pointed, the color drained from my face. Did he expect me to make out with him right here, _in front of Jake?_

"Here?" I almost didn't get the word out when I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"That _is_ the idea behind a _dare_. To do it in front of everyone so there is no _denying_ it happened." His eyes held a look of boyish mischief that under other circumstances would have been funny or cute even. But there was nothing cute or funny about what I was about to do. It scared me, not because I was afraid of Paul, but because I didn't want to hurt Jake and I knew my participation in this dare would do just that.

Worried, I looked back at Jake. His expression was unreadable and it hurt me deeply. I felt like I was cheating on him, even though both he and I knew I wasn't; it was just a stupid game, a joke. I turned back to face Paul again.

"I know Paul, no need to rub it in. The sooner we get this over with the better." I was not happy. I didn't want to kiss Paul, let alone make out with him for ten minutes. And the thought of being alone with him….made me sick to my stomach. So much for trying to gain the upper hand.

"Anyone have a timer?" I called out as I looked at the rest of the group. I heard couple of snickers and looked in the direction of Kryss who was trying hard not to full-out belly laugh. I glared at her. This was not funny and I was not going to make out with Paul for one second longer than the dare called for.

I followed him as he led the way to the log, sitting down looking up at me and waited for me to sit next to him. I felt my hands clench and loosen as I slowly sunk down next to him. Closing my eyes I reminded myself that this was indeed just a dare, a joke, and that I was doing it for me and Jake, even though it felt so very wrong on all levels.

Turning my head in his direction I opened my eyes and looked into his face and was surprised to see him so close. I sucked in a breath and nearly lost my composure. Swallowing hard I forced myself to breathe as normally as possible. It was then I noticed just how striking and ruggedly handsome Paul really was, when he wasn't being pigheaded and asinine. His strong jaw defined his masculine features with just a hint of his youth. His dark brown eyes had the same gold flecks in them as Jake's and it made me lean closer to see better in the firelight.

Unconsciously I reached my hand to cup his face and watched has he closed his eyes slowly taking a deep breath himself as our skin made contact; he was trembling ever so slightly. Huh? Wait, was he nervous? What did he have to be nervous about? I was the one who was about to kiss another man in front of her boyfriend. I was the one who should have been nervous. I was the one who should have been trembling. But I was surprisingly calm and found myself eerily attracted to him at that moment.

I briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss Paul and how his kiss would compare with Jake's. I didn't have to wonder for long. Paul leaned closer covering my hand with his and softly pressed his lips to mine. They felt delicate in spite of how rough the rest of him appeared. I couldn't help but close my own eyes and ghosted my lips with his tenderly caressing mine in return. Where Jake's kisses were mind altering and soul shattering, Paul's were almost the opposite. There was no hunger, no demand, no loss of control in his kiss. Only worship. And I was completely taken off guard.

Taking my hand in his, he tucked it behind my back and used the leverage to pull me flush with his body. My free hand ended up around his shoulder and entwined in his short cropped hair. He took his empty hand and grabbed a handful of my long hair and tilted my head back gently causing me to gasp slightly and open my mouth to receive his seeking tongue. Suddenly worried about Jake's feelings and his reaction I tried to pull away, but Paul growled and his kiss became unpredictably possessive. My body betrayed me by reacting to Paul's demanding mouth. Goose bumps skittered up and down my arms and neck making me shudder into his embrace and he moaned into my mouth making my body betray me further as I felt my panties dampen almost instantly. His lips and tongue became commanding as he took my body's response to mean I was enjoying it and he pulled me even closer deepening the kiss.

I didn't want to cause more of a scene than was already apparent and I didn't want Jake and Paul to exchange blows, so I gave in and kissed him back. He drew me impossibly closer and intensified the kiss that was already treading into dangerous territory. I could feel his hands start to roam my sides and back as he held me to his lips. His tongue sweeping the inside of my mouth tasting, exploring, discovering, tracing the contours of my lips from the inside. I began to relax into the kiss as his grip on me softened and started kissing him back as a hunger started forming in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure where it came from or where it was going to end up, but at that moment in time I didn't care. I threaded my fingers through his hair and grabbed tightly causing him to growl into my mouth and sent chills through my already tingling body.

Paul shifted himself and I found myself suddenly sitting in his lap, straddling his hips with my hands still enmeshed in his hair. I heard a growl and I knew it wasn't from Paul. I tried to look over his shoulder but he shifted us so that my back was towards Jake, never breaking contact between us. I quickly forgot the warning growl as Paul suddenly lifted me up into his chest nearly shoving his tongue down my throat and running his hands up my sides stopping at the sides of my breasts and resting them there. Gasping at the feel of his warm hands, my body betrayed me even yet again by relaxing into his chest and my legs seemed to have developed a mind of their own as they wrapped themselves around his waist and hooked at the ankles.

Paul's hands found their way to my waist and squeezed, then travelled lower to my hips his fingers digging into my flesh and moving even lower as he palmed my rear. I groaned at the contact and ground myself down rocking my hips down and forward into his and clutching him tighter. I started to feel a familiar tingle below my stomach and in the far recesses buried deep in the back of my mind I knew I should make him stop before it went too far. The feeling intensified as he moved a hand up my side to rest just under my arm mere inches away from my breast and gently stroked my fabric covered flesh. It felt like a fire was being built right under me as the tingling sensation increased and our grinding against one another almost became frantic. I could feel my panties get even wetter and the friction of them rubbing back and forth from my hips rocking into his was driving me crazy.

Paul suddenly growled louder and clutched me even tighter and pushed himself into my hips hard and it took me a moment to figure out why. He could smell my excitement and it was making his wolf anxious, and wanting. I could feel his arousal pressing against my jean covered core. His hand moved perceptively closer to my breast until it was enveloped in his hot hand making me lean that much harder into him. My mind was in a fog. I felt I was no longer in control of my body and couldn't help letting go. The pressure continued to build and my hips were no longer taking directions from my brain as they increased their rocking and grinding pattern. He matched me and met me tilt for tilt, circle for circle, thrust for thrust and I was starting to feel like I was drugged. I couldn't think, all I could do was react.

**A/N: Please leave a review. **

**Some would normally say this was senseless pimping, but I prefer to call it collective enjoyment: JJ Twi1it's Bella's Sun 2, 's Good Girls Go Bad, Ctulee06's Hidden Secrets and Kirby Phelps PK's The Twilight Saga: Solar Flare…well worth the time to read…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing related to Twilight, if I did, even an Alpha order wouldn't stop me from bragging. Story is told in BPOV, if that changes, it will be noted. Rated M for a reason! 18 and over highly recommended. AU, some OC, non-cannon.**

**Racing the Wolf**

**Chapter 6**

_Paul's hands found their way to my waist and squeezed, then travelled lower to my hips his fingers digging into my flesh and moving even lower as he palmed my rear. I groaned at the contact and ground myself down rocking my hips down and forward into his and clutching him tighter. I started to feel a familiar tingle below my stomach and in the far recesses buried deep in the back of my mind I knew I should make him stop before it went too far. The feeling intensified as he moved a hand up my side to rest just under my arm mere inches away from my breast and gently stroked my fabric covered flesh. It felt like a fire was being built right under me as the tingling sensation increased and our grinding against one another almost became frantic. I could feel my panties get even wetter and the friction of them rubbing back and forth from my hips rocking into his was driving me crazy. _

_Paul suddenly growled louder and clutched me even tighter and pushed himself into my hips hard and it took me a moment to figure out why. He could smell my excitement and it was making his wolf anxious, and wanting. I could feel his arousal pressing against my jean covered core. His hand moved perceptively closer to my breast until it was enveloped in his hot hand making me lean that much harder into him. My mind was in a fog. I felt I was no longer in control of my body and couldn't help letting go. The pressure continued to build and my hips were no longer taking directions from my brain as they increased their rocking and grinding pattern. He matched me and met me tilt for tilt, circle for circle, thrust for thrust and I was starting to feel like I was drugged. I couldn't think, all I could do was react. _

BPOV

"Time!"

"Hey Lahote, time's up man."

"If Jake sees this, he's gonna kill Paul."

"Someone needs to get them apart, she doesn't look like she's a willing participant anymore."

"Paul, man you gotta let go. He'll kill you man, let her go, now."

I heard the words but couldn't tell who had said them. I was still in a daze and having a hard time thinking clearly. He pulled back slightly and shifted us so that we were lying against the driftwood with his body covering mine. Our mouths still connected and my legs still around his waist. He started rubbing himself against me and I could feel his hard dick through his pants and it triggered something in me.

Fear. I was afraid not of him, but of what I had done to Jake. I wasn't supposed to be doing this. The make-out session had gone on long enough and I was done. I started to struggle, pushing my hands against his chest and unhooking my legs trying to kick myself free. Trying to move my head to the side away from his was nearly impossible; it was like trying to get loose from a steel trap.

Paul clutched me tighter and tried to maintain the kiss. I finally managed to turn my head to the side breaking free from his mouth gasping for a much needed breath. My heart was racing as I tried to pull in a deep breath and calm myself. He pulled back and looked down at me. The expression on his face was one of surprise and hurt. I pushed hard again now that I had his attention and he moved just enough to let me slide out from under him. I sat up and trying to catch my breath started looking for Jake. I didn't see him and noticed Embry standing next to Paul with a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Easy man, it's not worth it." Paul glared at Embry and then looked at me before lowering his eyes and closing them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I swallowed and nodded once. It was all he was going to get from me. It was over and my relationship with Jake may have ended then as well. Then Paul's demeanor changed faster than a lightning flash. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Princess, that was well worth those tickets." I gasped glaring at him and pushed away from him as fast as I could move.

"You knew didn't you! You knew how it would upset Jake so you decided to…you know what never mind. I am _not_ having this conversation with you right now. But trust me Lahote; we are not finished with this, not by far." I tried to lace my words with as much venom and anger as I could. He knew what seeing us kissing would do to Jake, and even though I was part of it, Paul still knew Jake would see his thoughts through the pack mind and that pissed me off even more.

I gathered myself together the best I could and looked over my shoulder at the last place I had seen Jake.

"Where's Jake?" I asked sorrow in my tone as I looked around the group.

"He uh, had to go take a walk Bella. You know it was probably really hard for him to watch you kiss another guy, let alone full out dry hump him right in front of Jake. But I gotta tell you, it was so fucking hot! You were so dam hot girl. I've never seen anyone take on Paul like that and hold her own, it was just…" I held up my hand for Quil to stop. I didn't want or need to hear a play-by-play replay of my make out fest with Paul. I was already mortified at my actions and I needed to talk to Jake.

I started to think about telling him about my plans to get the tickets for the concert, but at the same time, I really wanted it to be a surprise. Now I didn't care if he knew. I had hurt him and I needed to find him. I needed to talk to him, to apologize, and prepare for the possibility of the end. I looked over at everyone sitting around the fire. Most of the girls had sad looks on their faces. The guys, a mixture of surprise, sadness, lust and disgust. Let them deal with it, I had to find Jake. He was the only one who held my heart, and the only one to have the power to crush me to dust.

"Embry, where do you think he went? I have to find him, please." Tears filled my eyes as I asked.

"Bella I think he went up the trail to the waterfall. Be careful, take my flashlight and call out if you need help. It won't do any good if you get hurt on top of everything else." Embry handed me his flashlight and I gave him a hard hug as my body started shaking.

"Thank you." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran towards the path to the falls.

It was darker than I thought when I left the bonfire. The trees crowded in cloaking the trail in darkness. I was very grateful for the light; I would have tripped several times and probably broken some bones along the way. I could hear the falls up ahead and the trail started to get a bit rougher with more rocks to go around and I ended up tripping several times in spite of having the light to see with. The trail wound around more rocks and trees and the roar of the waterfall got louder the closer I got. I stopped and pointed the light down the trail, trying to judge the distance to the water and was startled to see Jake standing before me.

"I heard you coming. Are you ok? I know you tripped a few times." His voice was quiet and low laced with an emotion I never thought I would hear coming from him. Fear.

"I'm ok, just not able to see very well, I guess." I shut the light off knowing Jake had perfect vision in the dark.

"Jake, listen about what happened back there with Paul, I…"

He didn't give me a chance to finish my apology before he stepped before me and took my chin in his hand tilting my head up so he could look into my eyes. I couldn't see him very clearly, but I could make out his expression.

"I know why he did that Bells."


	7. Chapter 7 teaser

(Anything Twilight related, sadly, isn't owned by me...otherwise the ending would have been soo different *sighs heavily*.)

**Racing the Wolf  
><strong>**Chapter 7  
><strong>***teaser chapter***

**JPOV**

I saw through the pack mind when Paul and I were phased that Bella wanted tickets for some concert. And somehow it had something to do with me. I couldn't get more than that from him and it had me on edge where Bella was concerned. Why would Bella go to Paul for concert tickets? Why didn't she just buy them herself? It must have had something to do with Paul's friend running that entertainment setup in Seattle. I tried to see what it was through the mind link, but Paul had shut his thoughts off from me; he was good at concealing things from the rest of the pack.

The only wolf who was better at hiding things was Seth. Who knew he was such a freak between the sheets? "Little" Seth Clearwater, into Role playing? Not that I really wanted to know how freaky they got, I just wondered how he managed to keep_ that_ a secret; it's a trick I'd like to learn. I did feel a tad bit sorry for Shannon; she was the innocent in this whole fiasco, just another casualty of the pack's inner workings.

Bella said she'd do "almost anything" to get the tickets…it made my heart skip a few beats. Just how far would she be willing to go? Would she really be willing to go _there_? I was just as kinky as the next guy, but would Bella be willing to go through with it? This impromptu bonfire was the only way to find out, and I wanted to find out now!

My mind had gone into over drive when I'd heard Bella's moans, and even more so when I could smell her arousal. I knew Paul was a player. He nearly bragged about it, ok he did brag about it-a lot. All his conquests, his trophy collection of panties, his pick-up lines. Yeah, he was a man-whore and he wore that badge proudly. Many times when we were phased and he'd had a particularly entertaining evening, Paul would replay everything in slow motion, as if waiting for us to take notes on how it was all supposed to be done. He even had the kahones to narrate every stroke, every sigh, lick, grunt, gasp, curse and wet body slap. And that was just the opening tease to live porn on rewind.

Paul was so proud of it he boasted he could get into any girls' pants. And he was looking directly at me when he said it. It was his way of telling me he was going to go after Bella. That pissed off my wolf. He didn't want anyone touching Bella; frankly at first neither did the Jacob the man. But after being subjected to Paul's nightly porn stash it was starting to have an effect on the rest of the pack; I wasn't immune to it either.

Watching her and Paul kissing and grinding on each other for the dare; it was like something flicked a switch in my brain and I found it hot. I had growled in frustration, my pants had gotten tighter around my growing dick and I wanted to see more of it, hell I wanted to step in and share it, touch Bella's writhing body as she ground against Paul, to feel her body shake under both our hands as Paul and I both brought her to as many climaxes as she could take. But could _she_ handle it?

(**AN**: *hides behind the desk* I know it's been a long while since I've updated, but RL and other things and people have kept my hands tied, this is only a teaser, the rest of the chapter will be out very soon, I promise. Please leave a review. )


	8. Chapter 7

**Racing the Wolf**

**Chapter 7**

**JPOV**

Sharing the mind link while phased was both a blessing and a curse. In this case, it was met with mixed feelings. I had seen more of Paul's sexual fantasies than I really cared to admit to. But this one, oh hell yeah, I could do this one; even my wolf was on board with this.

I figured I'd better put on my game face when I'd told Embry I was going to take a walk and that when Bella was done with her dare to tell her come find me. None of the rest of the pack knew what was going to happen since no one had been phased with me since two nights ago when I confronted Paul about it. They didn't need to know; but I knew at the first chance Paul had, he'd let it all out while phased. It was something I was going to deal with later. Maybe I'd give him an Alpha order, though I'd never had to give one yet.

I had the forethought to bring out a few blankets, not wanting Bella to be too uncomfortable if we ended up on the ground. Letting my mind wander about the possible things we'd do, I just let my feet carry me far enough away from the group that they wouldn't be able to see or 'hear' anything, yet not so far that Bella couldn't find me. I knew Paul wouldn't be too far behind and he would make sure Bella was safely delivered to the seclusion of the woods.

Even with the roar of the waterfall behind me, I heard Bella's footsteps as soon as she entered the tree line and I took a moment to settle myself. My jeans were still snug and getting tighter the closer she came. I heard her heart beat flutter and her silent curses as she tripped over exposed tree roots or rocks hidden in the dark shadows. I mentally berated myself for her having to stumble through the dark, but I could now hear Paul's quiet steps and felt better knowing he would help her if she were truly hurt. My eyes scanned the dark forest in the direction of the bonfire and I could see a light flashing through the trees and heard Bella trip again and mutter another curse under her breath and continue walking. I smiled. Embry had given her his flashlight.

The small beam of light flickered back and forth erratically across the trail as she got closer. Her steps faltered once more and the light shown toward the water. I felt she had walked far enough; I was waiting on the other side of some downfall and didn't want her to hurt herself trying to climb over anything so I cleared the logs in one leap and stood in front of her.

"I heard you coming. Are you ok? I know you tripped a few times." I spoke quietly, listening for anyone else to come looking for us. I was sure none of the pack would have followed Bella, but I wasn't too sure that none of the girls would follow.

The pack might still be able to hear our voices if we spoke at normal levels and weren't so close to the waterfall; I was glad we were close to the waterfall, it would mask any sounds we made and this was something I really didn't want the pack to hear. It was going to be hard enough to keep from replaying it while phased.

Bella was nervous; I could smell her anxiety, but overpowering it was her own personal perfume. She still carried the heady aroma of her earlier arousal, and I couldn't wait to dive in.

"I'm ok, didn't fall. I just can't see very well in the dark, I guess." Her voice soft and almost afraid.

I knew she couldn't, and that I had perfect vision in the dark. I waited for her to continue and I could hear Paul still walking closer; he was in wolf form. I glanced over Bella's shoulder and saw the dark shadowy form and the gleam of Paul's white teeth in the dim light of the moon, his footfalls silent as he slowly padded his way closer. I set the blankets down and watched as the two of them moved closer, one not even remotely aware that the other was a mere few feet away.

"Jake, listen about what happened back there with Paul, I…"

She was looking down, no doubt embarrassed and I could tell she was nervous. Nervous about making out with Paul, I thought with an unseen smirk. Though the actual making out wasn't planned, it did fit perfectly with what I wanted to do. I took her chin in my hand and tilted her face to I could see into her eyes. I could see the fear in them, the hurt, and the love. I smiled to myself. I didn't like that she felt scared or thought she had hurt me. It was time to put her mind to rest.

"I know why he did that Bells."

Bella gasped and I took her in my arms and hugged her close as Paul stopped a few feet from us still hidden in the dark shadows, and phased back to his human form; now standing naked behind her.

"W-why would he do that? Jake, he knows we're to…"

I put my finger to her mouth and quickly followed them with my lips, effectively silencing her. She stiffened up in surprise then slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaned in and started kissing me almost frantically. I could tell she was trying to make up for what she thought was a mistake, to tell me she loved me and only me. My hands found the small of her back and her neck as I deepened the kiss, my tongue dominating hers as I sucked her bottom lip between my teeth and gently bit down. I could hear her heart beat pick up and moved my hand from her back to her ass and squeezed her hips to mine. My mind was in overdrive but I knew I'd have to play it slow if I wanted to do this right. I didn't want to scare her.

Bella gave a muffled moan and rubbed her leg up and down my thigh, grinding her hips into mine. The scent of her arousal surrounded us and invaded my lungs and mind, making me dizzy with lust, need and want. I palmed her ass and she started rubbing her leg up and down my hip causing the perfume of her arousal to waft around us; I could hear Paul inhale softly and let out a low growl deep in his chest that Bella didn't seem to hear.

When Paul stepped up behind her, I heard the hitch in Bella's breathing and felt her body push closer to mine as Paul rubbed his body into hers from behind. I grinned and pressed mine harder into her from the front, sandwiching her between our bodies.

I kept her focused on me by grabbing a handful of her hair and gently tugging her head back and kissing down her neck. Bella let out a gasp and began to struggle a little as Paul slid the blindfold around and covered her eyes; I chuckled softly, holding her close to my chest.

"You said this was a fantasy of yours Bells, to be blindfolded and taken advantage of," I whispered in her ear as I nibbled at the base of her neck. I pressed my hips into hers; letting her feel what seeing her like this was doing to me.

She moaned in response and relaxed between me and Paul, her arms still around my neck. Leaning back slightly, I reached down and tugged at her shirt, lifting it up and caressing her soft pale skin. Now and then my hands and fingers would brush against Paul's as we caressed her body in the same places. It was a knee-jerk reaction to pull away every time he and I made contact with each other, but I forced myself to relax and not make sudden movements. I wanted Bella to enjoy this as much as I knew we were going to.

She raised her arms and I pulled her shirt completely off and tossed it on the ground. Her skin softly glowed in the muted moonlight. Paul had lifted his hands to reach around and cup her breasts causing Bella to suck in a breath and her breathing to come in short gasps. He tucked his thumbs into the top of the fabric and pulled down, exposing her beautiful breasts topped with rosy colored nipples now hardening under Paul's touch. I watched as Paul nipped the delicate skin of her neck while he rolled and pinched her nipples making Bella pant.

I reached down and caressed the soft skin of Bella's flat stomach, feeling her muscles twitch, contracting and relaxing under my touch. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply as my nimble fingers worked at the button on her jeans. Bella started to moan and push her hips backward into Paul. I could hear his heartbeat pick up and a low rumble in his chest that matched mine as I slowly slid my thumbs and fingers around her waist under her pants and shimmied them down her hips. Breaking the kiss, I took half a step back and lifted first one leg then the other so she could step out of them.

Once her pants were off she stood there still in her tiny panties and bra, panting and squirming under Paul's touch. I watched them for a minute, my pants getting incredibly tighter. Bella's head was leaning back onto Paul's shoulder as he continued to suck and nip her neck, her breath coming out in low, soft moans an occasional gasp. Paul's hand drug slowly to her stomach and inched lower, grazing the top of her panties and disappearing between her folds; with an almost imperceptible wet sound, his fingers started working in and out of her moist cleft.

Bella's moans and groans became louder as her hips began rocking on his hand. I couldn't stand it anymore and stripped off my pants and shirt, kneeled down in front of Bella and pushed Paul's hand out of the way, ripped her panties off and replaced his fingers with my tongue. The smell of her arousal was driving me insane; I hedged a thought about how it made Paul feel, but the thought left just as quickly as it formed.

Pulling Bella's leg over my shoulder, I lapped, licked and sucked at her folds and swollen nub; my fingers joined my tongue, working in and out of her moist cleft. Her moans, grunts and gasps and clutching hands only fueled my increasing need to be inside of her. Wrapping one arm around her hip, I felt Paul's hand at her waist and ignored it, tipped my head and latched onto her now hypersensitive clit with my teeth and growled enough to send a vibration through me to her.

Bella's hips bucked and her leg tightened over my shoulder, her heel digging into my back, pulling me closer. I sucked harder and rocked my fingers in and out faster as I felt her body tense, her breathing fast and shallow, telling me she was close to coming apart. Paul growled low and deep against Bella's back and he shifted her slightly up his body, one hand gripping just under her breast, the other across her stomach. It was enough to send her over the edge as I could feel her walls clamp down over my fingers and her sweet taste flooded my mouth as I licked and sucked her dry.

I could feel her legs buckling under her and Paul's grip on her tightened slightly to keep her from falling. I pulled back and looked up at Bella; her face flushed, heart beat racing, mouth open panting heavily. Slowly standing up, dragging my tongue up her body, kissing her stomach, each breast, her neck and finally her parted lips, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself, her arms wrapping around my neck tightly.

Paul shifted his grip on Bella when she could stand on her own and I felt his arms circle around both of us, pulling us back a few steps until he stopped and sat down. I pulled back and lifted Bella onto Paul's lap as he leaned back, braced on his arms. Bella shifted her hips as she settled, making Paul groan as he leaned forward wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her down as he ground up into her. Bella's moans filled my ears and made my still hard cock jump.

Her hands gripped his thighs tightly as she rocked her hips against him, her mouth open, silently gasping as the moisture from her earlier climax coated Paul's dick the more she slid back and forth. I watched them work against each other for a couple minutes as I started stroking my cock lightly. Paul's hands moved to Bella's hips and their movements slowed down as they kept moving with each other; his hips thrusting up in small jerking motions, causing Bella to gasp and make a sort of strangled cry. I heard Paul growl deep and low, knowing this time Bella could hear it too as her heart rate picked up along with her breathing.

Each time they moved their hips with each other Bella would nearly whimper and hold her breath, her fingers tightening and digging into Paul's thighs. Hearing one more sharp cry and then a long low moan from Bella and I couldn't take it anymore; seeing her flushed face, lips swollen from being bitten between her teeth nearly drove me mad with lust and desire to be buried so deep in her inviting warmth. I moved forward stepping between both their legs, I cupped Bella's face and kissed her again softly, sucking her tongue into my mouth and nipping at it with my teeth.

Hearing Bella groan loudly into my mouth made my cock throb. My need was so great I needed to be inside her, now. I bent my knees slightly and stepped even closer, rubbing my aching cock up and down Bella's dripping slit. Just that much contact made me bite back a deep growl. Working carefully at slipping just the tip of my cock into her wet entrance, I whimpered as I felt how much tighter she was with Paul already buried deep inside her ass. As Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, I stepped in even closer and slid myself in deep, grunting with the overwhelming pleasure I'd immediately felt having her hot, wet well surrounding me. I paused, panting roughly as I let the two of them get used to the feeling. Bella had never felt so fucking tight before, not even our first time together did she feel this deliciously tight; and I'd taken her in almost every way possible, almost. This was a first for both of us.

I leaned in and kissed Bella softly, her open mouth panting into mine as I started to slowly rock into her. Her moans filled my ears making my heart pound with greater need. I reached to grip Bella's hips when I felt Paul's hands already there, I flinched and nearly pulled all out causing Bella to gasp heavily and moan louder. I groaned feeling her walls squeezing around me; with Paul's cock just on the other side of her thin membrane I imagined he was feeling much the same thing. Paul thrust his hips up as I slide part-way out; we worked at finding a rhythm together. Bella's hands latched onto my shoulders and she dug her fingernails into my skin, her head tipped back with her mouth open as she gasped deeply, her back arched, making her breasts bounce with each thrust, her eyes still covered with the silken blindfold.

"Like that baby? You like being filled so full of hard cock pounding into your sweet hot holes?"

The sound of my voice drenched with hunger for her brought another gasping moan from Bella's chest. Paul's appreciative groan snapped my eyes to his face. His eyes were hooded and dark, his nostrils flared as he breathed heavily; his chest rising and falling lightly against Bella's soft back as he leaned up, plunging his hips into her.

I felt shards of pleasure ripple through me as Paul and I shunted in and out of Bella, our cocks rubbing against each other with just her thin sheath of membrane separating us. I kissed her shoulder and trailed my hot breath over her neck and down to her breasts, catching a nipple between my teeth and gently biting down. The moan from Bella was long and low, her chest slightly heaving with each panting breath she took. I had to slow my hips at this angle; it was a bit awkward as it was. I felt Paul's hand come up Bella's side and grab her other breast and squeeze it, rolling the nipple between his long fingers. The sight of his fingers on her breasts brought on the familiar tightening so suddenly it nearly took my own breath away.

Paul's other hand snaked between me and Bella to rub at her nub as he started murmuring softly in her ear, his lips and teeth nipping sharply at her neck. I could feel his cock swelling inside her as I slowly kept rocking but his pace increased.

"Cum for me Princess, mmm baby girl I want you to come all over my Alpha's cock, that's it baby cum for me."

I glanced down as the back of his hand grazed my groin with his ministrations to her swollen button; his touch sending a strange jolt through me. Gasping, Bella cried out as she clamped around my cock cumming hard, her body jerking into mine, her fingernails digging into my shoulders drawing blood. Her body slumping into mine, still jerking as she panted heavily, soft mewling moans dripping from her lips.

The sound of Bella's voice prodded me on making the feel of the pressure almost too much as I felt my cock swelling incredibly fast, rocking my hips into Bella hard. My hands moving to her hips as my fingers dug harshly into her delicate skin as I grunted; each plunge going deeper, harder and faster, almost wildly erratic; the sensation almost becoming overly stimulating. Paul's hands suddenly clamped over mine on her hips as he grunted heavily, his hard fingers pulling Bella down onto him as he shoved his hips up hard into her, spilling his release deeply.

"Oh God baby…fuck your so damn…tight, you're going to make me cum Bella, going to make me cum so fucking hard..ungh…."

The flushed look on Bella's face, her cheeks pink, just noticeable in the waning light of the moon, her lips swollen from being bitten between her teeth, the sound of her panting and the digging of her nails into my back and shoulders too much for me as I cried out roughly, leaning in and latching onto her neck, sinking my teeth into her tender flesh as I shot hard and fast into her, my hips slapping hard into hers the last few shudders of my release making my body quiver uncontrollably.

Pressing my chest into Bella's, my fingers loosening their hold on her hips as I panted heavily into the crook of her neck opposite Paul; slowly rocking in and out with a couple more agonizingly slow thrusts, I released her from my teeth, softly kissing her bruised skin. Wrapping my arms around her, Bella leaned into me, her legs a bit shaky as she tried to catch her breath. Paul's hands moved back to support himself as he leaned back, his breathing not as heavy, but I could hear his heart still pounding. He shifted his sips as I effortlessly lifted Bella off his lap, placing my arm around her back and the other under her knees, turning to carry her to the blankets set on the ground. I gently set Bella to her feet and picked up a blanket and spread it out on the ground, making sure there were no rocks or branches under it, then turned and pulled Bella to me, kissing her softly, passionately.

Hooking my arm around her back and shoulders I tipped Bella back until she was laying on the blanket, her hands entwined in my hair, murmuring against my lips her love for me. I whispered back she was the only one for me, that nothing would come between us and I knew that after the adrenaline rush wore off, she'd most likely be nervous or upset about the happenings tonight. I'd do my damnedest to make sure she understood that she did _nothing_ wrong. I wasn't surprised when I heard rather than saw Paul get up and slowly disappear into the darkening shadows. I'd catch up with him later.

Bella's hands slowly began to wander over my body again, fanning the flames of a slow growing need. My mouth covered hers in a smoldering sinfully slow kiss that brooked no doubt of my love and commitment to her. This time it was just going to be about us.

**(A/N: **I own nothing related to Twilight. Story is told in BPOV, if that changes, it will be noted. Rated M for a reason! 18 and over highly recommended. AU, some OC, non-cannon. This chapter might not make sense in terms of order. Jake is a highly volatile wolf and his mental ramblings could possibly be going to be all over the place. I'm sorry, I know it has been a while since I have updated. So here is the full chapter. Please leave a review. Enjoy.)


End file.
